Ron loses his memory
by myumyuneko
Summary: In which Ron loses his memory and Draco is his boyfriend...


Summary: Ron loves Harry Draco loves Ron but Ron doesn't love him back. So, Draco casts a spell on Ron that makes him lose his memory and Draco molds the weasley the way he wants. He tells him He hates Harry Potter and that he should be in slytherine...Ron switches to Slytherine and stays with Draco. But will Ron ever get his memory back? What will happen when he does if he ever does? And what of poor confused Harry? Will he get Ron back before it's to late?

Pairing: Draco(Main)xRonx(Minor)Harry.

Warnings: Severe sexual actions, may have some Non-con later, MAYBE. Memory lose Light Potter bashing, cross-dressing.

Dis-fucking-claimer: Harry Potter's not mine you bloody gits! It's J.k.'s.

Without further a-do, enjoy the story. You damn potato eaters.

;D.

Ron stared at his best friend, know better as, 'Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.' He smiled, everyone seemed to know that he love Harry, It was plainly obvious. Plainly obvious to everyone but Harry himself that is-though Ronald didn't seem to me complaining. Anyways he supposed that is was better that he didn't know.

He figured his friend was probably as straight as an arrow was. Ron also knew though, that Draco Malfoy, his biggest enemy in the whole world loved him. Draco had even asked Ron before, he even had used his name! Ron had, however told Draco he was sorry, but he just didn't feel the same way about the blonde slytherin...

He could see the fire in Draco's silver eyes...It had actually-scared him.

It scared him because he knew what Draco was capable of and he knew what he himself was capable of. It wasn't much.

Ron let out a yawn. He was fairly smart but-he still didn't notice that Malfoy was staring at him...He was getting a good view to. He could see the Weasley boy part his lips to let out that loud yawn, he could see just how tired the ginger haired boy was. Draco smiled lightly, his face resting in his palms.

Draco watched as Ron's head tilted oh so slightly to the right, trying to concentrate on the lesson their dark potions teacher, Snape was giving-but it was pretty clear that his attention kept sliding over to Harry bloody Potter...Malfoy growled, but took in a deep breath to calm himself down. No matter though.

He'd set his plan up in motion by today...Then.

Ronald Bilius(That's his middle name right?) Weasley would be his!

Ron, after class was finally done and over with gathered up his things with a soft smile and hummed as he started to make his way towards Harry, but his left wrist was grabbed by a cold and pale hand. He was pulled, his back pressing into a strong chest. Ron blinked, watching Harry's form fade with a sigh.

He tilted his head back to see just who exactly had pulled him back, and much to his shock, he found that he was looking into a very familiar pair of silver grey eyes that looked back into his own sapphire blue ones. The silver eyes belonged to a blonde rich slytherin. Malfoy.

"M-MALFOY!" He shouted, pulling quickly away from him, tugging his wrist out of the surprisingly light grip. He twisted around so that he was facing the other. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "What-did. You. Want. Malfoy?" Draco smirked. "All I want, currently, at this moment-Is you. Ron."

Ron hissed and shook his head. "Gah. Mal-foy!" Ron stretched out his name and gave a heavy sigh. Running a hand through his messy red locks of hair. "Oh Malfoy. Really now. I've already told you once that I-I just don't like you like that, okay?" Draco was the one who shook his head now. "Oh. Your going to love me Ronald."

Ron let out a annoyed sigh.

"I'm serious Malfoy! Me and you are NOT happening! Get that through your-AH MALFOY P-PUT YOUR WAND DOWN!" Ron yelled the last part, fear in his eyes as he saw Draco pull out his fancy wooden wand. Ron backed up as Draco drew closer with an insane smile on his face, the wand pointed directly at him.

"Stop! Wait Malfoy just wait before you do anything!"

But Malfoy wasn't listening to him...He suddenly mumbled a spell and Ron winced as light shot from it and hit him. Ron fell to the floor.

Ron woke up in a bed. Though it wasn't his bed, he had no way of knowing. He knew who he was, who his family was-but it was like there was parts of his memory that seemed to just be missing, gone. He looked around. Everything was green. Was he a slytherin? He wasn't very sure. He knew he was a wizard. He knew he was at hogwarts-but.

What house was he in again?

"Have a good night sleep my love?" A voice, deep and welcoming, it sort came out like a-purr. Ron looked for the source of the voice, and found it belonged to a boy-his age no doubt with platinum blonde hair and beautiful Silver eyes. "Love?" Ron finally said when the words registered.

Draco smiled.

"Oh yes-I forgot that you probably forgot some things when you bumped your head! Hm. Well. You should remember that we love each other very fondly."

Ron blinked.

"Really? Well-I suppose that makes some sense-am I a slytherin?" Ron asked, as he tilted his head cute and clueless to the side of his head, looking curiously at Draco. "Well no my sweet Ronald...You are not. But you've wanted to be, and don't worry, I'm going to talk to the headmaster and I'll see if I can transfer you here..."

Ron nodded his head slowly and cautiously, hesitating at first-he scooted over closer to Draco. "I'm sorry-the bump to my head must have been pretty bad. Because I forgot your name!" Draco grinned and pulled Ron into his lap, stroking his red hair. "Ah. Yes it was a pretty bad fall...My name is Draco Malfoy."

Ron smiled and turned around so that he could nuzzle Draco's chest with his head. "Ronnie." Ron hm'ed and looked up at Draco with pools of blue that Draco nearly could just drown in..."Yes Draco?" Draco smiled, It was nice to hear Ron saying his name.  
Tilting Ron's chin up and planting a kiss on those naturally full and pouty lips...

Ron let out a small startled squeak at the sudden kiss, but after a moment, he began kissing Draco back. It was better than Draco had ever in his wildest of dreams thought it could be! Draco smiled more into the kiss and deepened it, letting it become more passionate, his tongue poking gently at Ron's teeth, begging for entrance inside.

Ron allowed to give him entry into his mouth, opening it to let Draco Malfoy's pink tongue enter inside, he explored his mouth some before now poking at Ron's equally pink tongue in hopes of encouraging him to play. Encouraged Ron was and his tongue responded, lifting up and wrapping around Draco's.

Ron's eyes were closed, but Draco's were open and looking at Ron's utterly adorable face. Ron let out a cute little noise that almost drove Malfoy insane. Draco's tongue was wrestling Ron's tongue for dominance and it was coming in close when Ron finally decided to just give up. Draco laughed and pulled away for air. The two were both pretty breathless.

Ron giggled and rubbed his head against Draco's chest again. "Mm~Draco that was nice..." Draco silently nodded. "I couldn't disagree...Now come on. We should get to breakfast." "Okay Dracey! But-I get to sit with you right? Even though I'm not a Slytherin?" "Yet your not." Draco correct. "Right." "And yes you do."

Ron giggled as Malfoy ran a brush through his soft curly hair. "You've really got to keep your hair brushed dear!" "Heh~Sorryyy!" Draco chuckled, rolling his eyes as they both got off of the green bed's silky covers. "Ready?" He asked Ron, looking down at him.(Yes Draco's going to be taller in this Fic. DEAL WITH IT! _#;

"Yep! Let's go!" Ron said in his usual cheerful voice, as the two walked out of the room and out the slytherin commons. They walked through the halls, hand in hand. Ron blushed as he saw some people whisper and some girls squeal excitedly as they walked on by. Draco was ignoring it all but it was just to hard for Ron to do the same.

As they sat down, other slytherin's gawked, gasped, and whispered. Ron looked down shyly and Draco wrapped an arm securely around the gryffindor's shoulder, pulling him closer to his side. He glared at a few of the others. "Is there a problem?" The ones looking looked away now, with their faces all turning red.

Draco nodded. "Mmhm! I thought not." Blaise sat in front of the two, with a smile tugging at his lips. "Mm ohh Draco. So you finally got what you wanted most of all aye? I understand. He's a very cute one!" Blaise and Draco started to get into a heated talk because he had called HIS Ron 'Cute.'

But Ron's attention wasn't on the two, but rather on another house's table, another boy his age with black hair, HUGE glasses, a very strange scare on his forehead and emerald green eyes. The only reason he noted the glasses and the green eyes was because they were staring back at him.. In a sort of shock.

It made Ron wonder why-Suddenly Draco caught Ron's gaze and frowned. "That's Harry fucking Potter." Draco hissed into his ears as he leaned down. "We all hate him, you hate him more than anything. And we only call him by his last name really. Potter Bloody Potter thinks he's so great just because he survived an unspeakable death by he-who-shall-not-be-named."

Ron looked at Draco, Huming.

"Oh so he's one of THOSE guys is he? The one who thinks that he's all that but really he's not?"

Draco couldn't be more pleased with what he was hearing.

"Yes. That's the kind of guy that Potter is."

Ron nodded.

"Ah yes, then, I get why I'm suppose to hate him!" Ron growled and sent a glare towards Harry, who seemed even more surprised, and even a little hurt by the heated glare. "Potter stop fucking staring at him!" Draco shouted at the other table, causing Harry to scowl at the blonde. "Shove the hell off Malfoy!" He shouted back.

"Why the hell's Ron sitting with you?" Ron after taking a bite out of some of his food spoke before his 'lover' did. "Because Potter I can. So I suggest that you shut the fuck up and let me and Draco here eat peacefully or I'll hex you so bad you'll being crying to your dead mommy." Draco smirked, looking down at Ron and then over at Harry who was so shocked and hurt that he started babbling nonsense.

Ron turned back to Draco, smiling and giving him a small kiss to his cheek.

"What the hell was that Ron! Seriously!" Harry said to his supposed to be loyal and trusting friend. "I don't know what your talking about Potter! Really. Bloody hell can't you just leave me alone?" Harry's brows furrowed, face starting to turn red in anger. "M-MALFOY DID SOMETHING TO YOU! This isn't how you act Ron...This isn't the Ron that I know!"

Harry attempted to reach out and touch Ron but, Ron wasn't having any of that, he pulled his arm away like something had bitten it. "Back off Potter!" Harry sucked in his bottom lip and searched Ron's blue eyes carefully with his own green ones. "Ron. Please it's me! Your friend! What-did-Malfoy-DO-to-you?" He grabbed Ron tightly by the shoulders.

Ron had though, just pulled away again. "Stop! Don't touch me damn it! You ain't no friend of mine and Draco didn't do anything to me! Just-just leave me alone Potter. Damn."

"Ron-sweetheart! There you are!" Draco said as he ran towards Ron, picking him up and swinging him around. "Hehe~Hey Draco, did you talk to head master about switching my house to Slytherin?" Draco nodded. "Yes I did actually! He agreed!" "That's so great! Awesome Draco!" Harry cleared his throat and the two looked back at him with matching frowns upon their faces...

"Did you need something Potter?" Draco asked with a sneer. "YES! What did you do to Ron! And-And what the hell's this I hear about you switching houses to Slytherin Ron? That's wrong! This is wrong! All of this is just so-." Ron rolled his eyes and finished for his Ex-friend. "Wrong?" Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip now.

"I've done nothing wrong to my sweet Ron Potter." "Like I said!" Added Ron. "Now, If you'll excuse us, were going to my room." Ron giggled as he was picked up and carried by Draco. Snuggling his face into Draco's chest happily.

Harry Potter just stood there in complete shock.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

Ron giggled as he was thrown on the bed, eeping as Draco jumped on him and started to playfully tickle his sides. "AH! Ahahahha! N-no Draco! Ahaha no, stop! Ahahaha!" Draco couldn't stop, not now though since he found that Ron's laughter was incredibly addicting and he absolutely loved to here it come from the ginger's lips...

Ron's squealed and then he finally managed to squirm away from Draco's tickling...

Just as Draco was about to pounce on him again, Ron raised his hands up in a sort of defensive state. "Ah wahhh! No Draco! Wait, mm please wait! I-I have an idea! H-how about we play a game of Truth or Dare hm? Sounds good right? Wayyy better than tickling me! Right. Right Draco?"

Draco chuckled.

"Sure Ron. Okay I'll play your game..."

Ron looked relieved and smiled at his boyfriend. "Okay! You can go first!" Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? You may be a Slytherin now, but I've been one longer and I'm pretty sneaky~!"

Draco teased him, making Ron now unsure about even suggesting the idea of Truth or Dare. But he shrugged it off and just nodded for Draco to continue. "Alright then, you asked for it! So, don't say I didn't warn you Ronni-Kins~!" He smiled, leaning closer, looking up at Ron as he set his elbows on the mattress and placed his head in them.

"So. Truth or Dare then?"

Ron paused to think about it, tapping his index finger upon his lips as he thought about the question. Finally, after adjusting himself into a better sitting position on the bed, he answered Draco. "Hum~Dare! I'll take Dare!" Ron said, smiling eagerly at the richer male, but he was also just a bit nervous. He wouldn't back down no matter what the dare was!

"Okay, I dare you to where a dress, a green dress at that!" Draco smirked, leaning back as he waited to see the Weasley boy's reaction to the dare.

It had of course been surprise.

Ron turned completely red and he rubbed the back of his head some. "Ehh-?"

Draco leaned in closer to Ron, smiling and only just mere inches away from the freckled boy's face. Ron's heart began to beat faster and he slowly breathed in through his nose. "You heard me Ronald~." He leaned over to the right to whisper into a blushing red ear. He pulled away, pleased as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just put on a green dress. You only have to wear it for one day." To emphasize this, Draco held up his index finger in front of Ron's eyes in indication.

"Just one day." The blonde repeated.

Ron gulped.

"O-okay. I-I'll do it. Just for you-BUT I'M NOT LEAVING THE ROOM!" Draco chuckled as Ron's voice squeaked just a bit at the end.

"Oh of course not Ronald my dear! You don't have to leave the room at all today..."

Draco grabbed his wand and thought about what dress he wanted to see his Ron in-He debated two and then finally waved his wand and muttered something. A simple dress appeared before them, not a single wrinkle in sight. It was sparkly though to and Ron gaped at it some before looking up to meet soft silver eyes shining with amusement.

"Where's-uh. Where's thee uh-bathroom so I can change into this?" Draco pointed to a door in the room. Ron took a deep breath and slid himself off of the bed and stopped mid way to the door that led to the bathroom. He looked back over at Draco, who just smiled and nodded at him. "Ri-right...I-I'll just go in there now- en change."

"You do that, But don't take so long Ron, I'm impatient, and I really want to see you in that dress there!"

Ron bit his bottom lip - blushing furiously as he ran into the bathroom.

Draco shook his head and chuckled as he watched him go and run off.

He leaned back against his pillow, which was, currently propped against the head board.

Ron meanwhile, in the bathroom was looking at himself in the mirror. He just couldn't believe that he, Ronald Weasley, proud youngest male of his family, was about to put on a-a-DRESS. He sighed and forced himself to look away from the mirror shaking his head some as he slowly undid his tie.

It fell, wiggling like a snake and crumpling finally on the floor where it laid and stayed. His hands then moved to his buttons, slowly undoing them. When it opened, he casually shrugged off the old button down shirt, letting it join his tie there on the floor. He popped the button to his jeans and unzipped the zipper on them.

Shoving them down and off.

He wasn't about to go as far as to pull off his boxers though, he would keep them on, the dress was long enough to cover them so he figured why take them off then? He hesitated at he picked up the dress, cool to the touch and the fabric felt silky. Very silky and it had a sort of-expensive air to it.

It made him think a bit of weather Draco might be-rich. The thought made him flinch and he shook his head. "No way." He muttered. "No way Draco could be rich..." Ron jumped out of his skin nearly when Draco's voice broke through his thoughts. "What are you doing in there Ron? Do you need and help~?" Draco asked, then offered the last bit, suggestively.

Ron's blue eyes flew open and he was quick to respond, turning red.

"N-no! I don't need any help Draco! J-just wait a couple more minutes, I'll be right out!" Ron's voice called out, and he could hear Draco let out a heavy sigh. "Better hurry." He paused. "I really don't like to wait..."

Ron quickly slid on the dress, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't look bad but- suddenly he heard a click, he turned around just in time to see Draco at the door...He yelped. "AH! Draco! Don't do that!" Ron pouted, crossing his arms.

Draco smiled.

"Seriously Draco what if I hadn't been done?!" Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Well you ARE dress though, and very nicely to~!" Ron blushed and copied Draco by rolling his blue eyes. "Ugh sometimes Draco-your a bit impossible! You can't just go barging in like that Ron scolded, about to walk past him and out of the bathroom when he was suddenly stopped.

Draco had Ron pinned to the door and was ravaging the startle red head with his tongue. Ron soon was kissing back with equal passion that Draco was showing him..."Mmn god Ron! Your lips...There so good!" Draco moaned his leg in between Ron's, successfully spreading them. "Draco." Ron whined. "Don't go to much farther than this..."

Draco groaned.

"For Merlin's sake Ron! Why?" Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "Because," He started, whispering into Draco's ear. "I'm not ready yet for that, and if you love me then you can wait for me, can you wait Draco. Draco sighed. "Oh course I can wait for you baby, I don't want to rush you-but damn! Do you look ever good in that dress..."

Ron grinned playfully shaking his head and punching Draco's shoulder as they finally walked out of the room and sat back on the bed.

"Guess who's turn it is now Draco~Haha. Truth or dare?" "Truth." Draco said without any hesitation. Ron pouted, he hoped that the blonde would have picked dare, but then he had a good idea. "How did we get together Draco?"

Draco froze, he actually had expected Ron to ask a question like this, and had been preparing himself to answer the question. He smiled then, brushing some red hair out of Ron's face. "I saw you under a tree before the first day of school, reading a book, leafs falling slowly around you. " He started.

"And the moment I landed my eyes on you I knew I wanted you, needed you to love me Ron. But-I couldn't approach you then. I was actually filled with joy when I found out that you went to hogwarts. I went to you right away, with a face like yours I knew you wouldn't be single so I told you my name, waited for yours, and asked you out on a date."

Ron blinked.

"And after a while of dating you I finally got the courage to ask you to be my boyfriend. When you said yes Ron, oh I swear my heart had skipped a couple of beats...I love you Ron." Ron teared up and hugged Draco. "Oh Draco! I love you to!"

"Hermione! Malfoy did something to Ron!" Hermione looked up from her book and rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean? What did he do?" Harry paced continuously. "I'm-I'm not to sure exactly what he did to him YET. But I do know that Malfoy did _something _to him!" Hermione readjusted herself, setting her book down after sliding a bookmark in it, on a nearby table. "Clarify for me please. Define something."

Harry sighed, taking a seat across from her, face going into the palms of his hands. "He's acting like he doesn't even know who I am! Then, he acted so bitter towards me, so cold! Oh god Hermione what did Malfoy _do_ to him? Malfoy must have done something, or said something." "Harry you are repeating yourself." She pointed out, index finger out. He rolled his eyes, hands going onto his hips.

"I don't care! That's not the point! Don't you get it? Ron's in trouble! He's in the hands of a snake!"

"Then-let's think things out rationally and try to come up with a plan to get him back to where he belongs." Harry smiled. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to say it!" She smiled back at him. "But first, we must figure what's really going on between those two..."

End of Chapter 1...

**Author's Note: **_Well, there you go...How'd I do? Tell me and give a struggling Author some advice!_


End file.
